Times and Life with Pokemon
by DaBause15
Summary: Crappy title but im not experienced in the writing field as much as some first timers are i guess. i will try to be a good writer and have stuff such as details to make the story more enjyable. if theres a part that doesnt make sense then feel free to note about it. My first Fan-Fic i cannot stress that enough, please no bullshit just constructive criticsism please! Thanks much! Z


My Fan-Fic

Hello everybody! Thanks for taking the time to read my first Fan-Fic. Please leave a comment and supportive criticism. No flames please!

People often write stories for pleasure, and people often at times read stories for pleasure. This story is about both pleasure and humor. Enjoy.

Running, and trailing behind after him, a Lucario. He stands or should I say, sprinting, 5' 2''. his pursuer, was only 4'11. He was wearing typical training clothes but he was also very muddy and sweaty. Same situation for the Lucario, mind the clothes. They are long time companions, since a young age. Coming back from a rugby match, Both companions came out 1st on their teams as the pokemon and humans were seperated and came out victorios, ran home to tell the news of their conquest with a trophy.

As for winning though, also got a 5 hour shopping spree 5,000 poke limit of each item at the department store. It was dark out, with only the halfway full moon to give them light. His figure was that of well toned but not heavy muscular, long brown hair but not enough to reach his shoulders, and lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and a average but handsome face.

He was from Unova, originally, but decided to move to Johto. He, like so many others, started their journey when at the age of 10, but he begun earlier and got his starter, Riolu, at 8 years old. His Mom was a Breeder and his Dad, an Assistant of Prof. Juniper. They knew it would be better if he got a head start, but did not leave until 10, was the right decision to make. Their journey lasted till he was 22 and had all 8 badges. He didn't enter the Victory Road, Pokemon league, or Champion battle, for the fear of Pokemon death.

Death was common to those when the battle was severe and if the Pokemon weren't treated right. His parents were the cool type of parents but knew when to stop. Full of fun and energy. His mother passed on her hair and eyes, and the rest from dad. Riolu wasnt happy with him at first but they eventually bonded over the two years prior to his leave.

But that's another story.

Lucario: "Master! Please, wait up!"

Master: "Hurry up Lucario! You run as fast as a slowpoke! Don't worry bud, almost there!"

The house came into view. A large 2 story with a basement, backyard, pond, and a garage. His home was in the country about 5 miles south/east of and kinda remote from the other towns/cities. Lucario sprinted towards the door, ahead of his master, and broke the door off its hinges while tripping on the first step. He meant to land on the porch but he jumped too late. A large scream echoed through the house.

Master: "Damn Lucario! That look like it hurt!

He was laughing at the now swelling bump on Lucario's head. But someone else wasn't

Zangoose: 'Master! Look at the mess! Lucario how could you?!'

Master and Lucario were the only ones that could speak english.

Master: "Holy damn! Arceus that was funny!"

Zangoose: 'I will disagree. And don't scare me like that! You need to buy a new door tomorrow, I'll get Machoke and Typhlosion to fix this...'

Lucario: "She's bitching over the door saying you need to buy a new one and get the Muscle and Badger over here to fix it"

Master: "Alright no problem, were gonna go shopping later anyway, oh Zangoose, we won the rugby match and out a shopping spree!"

Zangoose: 'That's amazing! I need new cleaning supplies and ingredients anyway and some other stuff for the house anyway. And maybe I''ll get my fur done!"

Lucario: "She's ecstatic master, and she has a long list too!"

Master: "No problem, hey, whats burning?

Zangoose had a face of horror and rushed back to the kitchen. She was the houses caretaker and cook. Zangoose was yelling profanities from the kitchen and Master knew this by the tone of her voice.

Lucario: "She wants us to put our clothes into a bag and go upstairs to shower and wait as she tries to save the dinner and wash our clothes."

Master: "Down until we're nude? Fuck."

Lucario: "Don't worry master, I'll protect you from the others."

Master: "I don't need your fuckin' protection."

Lucario: "Well, that escalated quickly."

Master: "Just kidding Lucario! I love you!" *hugs him, then shoves him to floor.

Lucario immediately got up and tackled him outside. "Wanna' spar buddy?" he said with a confident smirk as he kicked him off and jumped up. "Yes, master, but I will not lose." "Drama queen" and with that, Lucario charged. He first landed the first blow by hitting him square in the chest then round housing him in the head. Master caught the kick and sent it over his head and put him in a choke hold. Lucario countered by flipping him over and master turned over quickly grabbing onto his arm and throwing him a good 10 feet. Lucario recovered and charged an aura sphere.

"Fuck" then unleashed it upon his master. There was a cloud of dust, then nothing. Lucario looked around but did not see his master, he used his aura sight. Nada. Then master came from the ground and brought him down. He was now kneeling on the ground in front of Lucario while he was only head above.

Lucario: "..."

Master: *grinning victoriously

Lucario: "fuck you"

Master: "Maybe later, need some help?

Lucario: "...ugh, sure"

Master dug into the ground and reached for Lucario's paw. He grabbed it and pulled him up. Lucario dragged him down into the hole which he just surfaced from and ran back to the house laughing. "Get back here you dirty cock sucking mutt!" Master got up and raced to catch him. He was only feet from the steps and was given a noogie to the head. Lucario pushed him off and asked, "Why wont you let me win?" "Why wont you let me lose? Don't worry Lucario, you'll beat me one day" And with that they entered the house and 'shut' the door.


End file.
